masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ashley Williams
}} Ashley Williams ist eine menschliche Soldatin, die für die Allianz erst auf Eden Prime diente und später Commander Shepards Squad nach dem Geth-Überfall beitritt und anschließend zur SSV Normandy versetzt wird. Akte Geboren am 14. April 2158, entspringt Ashley Madeline Williams einer großen Familie, die viele Soldaten der Allianz hervorgebracht hat. Ihr Vater, ihr Großvater und ihre Großmutter haben ebenfalls gedient. Sie selbst ist die älteste von vier Töchtern, gefolgt von Abby, Lynn und Sarah. Wegen der häufigen Einsätze ihres Vaters half sie bei der Erziehung ihrer Schwestern, sodass sich die vier Geschwister sehr nahe standen. Trotz seiner Anstrengungen und Hingabe wuchs Ashleys Vater nie über den Rang eines Soldaten dritten Grades hinaus, was Ashley zutiefst schmerzte. Der familiären Tradition folgend, ließ sich Ashley nach Abschluss der High School bei den Marines der Allianz verpflichten und wurde an das Trainingslager "Macapá" überwiesen. Während des Trainings machte sich Chief Williams mit dem Sturmgewehr und leichter bzw. mittelschwerer Rüstung vertraut. Sie erhielt auf Rakesh Sharma, der orbitalen, geostationären Plattform der Erde, ebenfalls eine Auszeichnung für den Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit. Für das Angriffstraining in lebensfeindlichen Umgebungen wurde sie nach Fort Charles Upham auf dem Saturnmond Titan überwiesen. Bei einer Feldübungssimulation, die einen Angriff auf eine turianische Verteidigungsstellung simulierte, wurde ihr wegen ihrer gewagten Angriffstechnik eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen. Drill-Instructor Gunnery Chief Ellison bemerkte ihre unerschöpfliche Ausdauer sowie ihren aggressiven Instinkt und beförderte sie zu einer Squadführerin. Kurz darauf beförderte er sie zur Zugführerin, als er beobachtete, wie effektiv sie die weniger geübten Mitglieder ihrer Trainingseinheit anführte. Auch aus ihrem Zug gab es ungewöhnlich positive Rückmeldungen über ihre Führung während der letzten Besprechungen. Private Nirali Bhatia lobte ihren Fokus bezüglich des Teamaufbaus und ihre "harte, aber faire" Disziplin. Später stellte sich heraus, dass der bekannte General Williams, der die Garnison auf Shanxi aufgab, ihr Großvater war. Die anschließenden Vorurteile gegenüber ihrer Familie führten dazu, dass Ashley zum Großteil auf Posten der Boden-Garnison aufhielt, wodurch sie trotz ihrer beispielhaften technischen Leistungen am Sammeln von Kampferfahrung gehindert wurde. Wiederholt beantragte sie Versetzungen auf Posten auf einem Schiff, die ihr allerdings ohne Begründungen verweigert wurden. Persönlichkeit Ashley ist davon überzeugt, dass ein Williams besser sein müsse als alle anderen; Wiedergutmachung für den Vorfall auf Shanxi zu leisten, um ihren Namen wieder "reinzuwaschen". Möglicherweise liegt der Grund dafür in der Diskriminierung, unter der sie, seit sie beim Militär ist, zu leiden hat, doch die resultierende Hingabe für ihre Arbeit stumpfte sie ab und machte sie leicht reizbar. Ihr aggressiver Instinkt und ihre Neigung dazu, kein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen, machen sie zwar nicht ungeeignet für den Einsatz auf dem Feld, können aber zu Schwierigkeiten führen, wenn sie mit Zivilisten interagieren muss. Zusätzlich sind ihre politischen Ansichten ("Ich kann diese Aliens nicht von Tieren unterscheiden!") angesichts des Fokus auf eine Verbesserung der Beziehung mit der Citadel und den Citadel-Völkern, nicht unproblematisch. Obwohl sie hart und aggressiv erscheint, kann Ashley auch eine mitfühlendere Seite zeigen: Als sie den trauernden Samesh Bhatia trifft, zeigt sie Sympathie und großen Respekt und nimmt sich die Zeit, um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr seine Frau Nirali, die bei dem Geth-Überfall auf Eden Prime ums Leben gekommen war, ihn geliebt hatte. Wegen ihrer familiären Geschichte, Bodeneinsätzen und einem Mangel an Erfahrung in Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Rassen, neigt sie dazu, Aliens zu misstrauen. Ashley traut dem Citadel-Rat nicht und glaubt, dass die Menschheit sich nicht darauf verlassen kann, mit ihm alliiert zu sein. Sie stellt die Gründe dafür, Urdnot Wrex und Garrus Vakarian frei umherlaufen zu lassen in Frage und tut den protheanischen Dechiffrierer als "Asari-Hokus-Pokus" ab, bei dem der Commander unnötig gelitten habe. Trotzdem akzeptiert sie, dass Shepard das Kommando hat und dass die Anwesenheit der Aliens auf dem Schiff nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abhängt. Dennoch ist Ashley nicht xenophob. Sie sieht die Trockenlandpartei als eine Gruppe xenophober "Schakale" an, die die eigentlichen, noblen Ziele der Partei durch Anti-Alien-Paranoia ersetzt haben. Kommentare Ashley hat eine äußerst erfrischende und direkte Art alle möglichen Situationen zu kommentieren, da sie sich kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt. "Wenn Sie 'spring!' sagen, frage ich nur: 'wie hoch?'. Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass ich einen Turianer küssen soll, frage ich: 'wohin?'" Ash ironisch zu Shepard, als dieser / diese sie daran erinnert, dass bei ihrer Mission alle, Menschen und Aliens, an einem Strang ziehen müssen. "Fahren Sie Ihre Zunge wieder ein, Lieutenant, bevor Sie noch drauftreten." Ash zu Kaidan Alenko in Choras Nest. "Wie kommt es, dass jedesmal, wenn jemand sagt: 'mit allernötigstem Respekt', in Wahrheit meint: 'Leck mich am Arsch'?" Ash über Kaidan auf Virmire. "Und deshalb hasse ich diese Politiker so." Ashley über Botschafter Donnel Udinas aufgeblasenes Getue. "Ich bilde die Nachhut, Ma'am." Ashley zu Shepard, als sie mitbekommt, dass diese mit Alenko flirtet. Mass Effect Talente Eden Prime Auf Eden Prime trifft man während Commander Shepards Mission zur Bergung des protheanischen Senders das erste Mal auf Ashley Williams. 250px|left|Ashley auf der Flucht vor den GethAshleys Einheit, die 212., wurde von einer Geth-Armee aufgerieben, die ebenfalls den Sender bergen sollte. Da Shepards Squad ebenfalls einen Verlust zu verzeichnen hat, Corporal Jenkins, fordert Shepard Ashley auf, sich ihm / ihr und Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko anzuschließen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, die Kolonie vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren und den Sender zu finden. Sobald (ein männlicher) Shepard die Bergung des Senders veranlassen will, geht Ashley neugierig näher ran und gerät unbeabsichtigt in den Datenstrom des Senders, von dem sie sich nicht mit aus eigener Kraft losreißen kann. Shepard stößt sie aus dem Transferbereich, kann allerdings nicht mehr verhindern selbst vom Datenstrom erfasst zu werden. Während der Datenübertragung kommt es zur Überlastung, der Sender explodiert und Shepard verliert das Bewusstsein. Gemeinsam mit Alenko bringt Ashley Williams Shepard zur Normandy zurück. Normandy Als einzige Überlebende ihrer Einheit, und weil sie ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten auf Eden Prime bewiesen hat, wird sie nach der Mission von Captain Anderson auf die SSV Normandy versetzt. Ashley fühlt sich nach dem Verlust von Corporal Jenkins unwohl dabei, den Platz eines toten Mannes einzunehmen und beschuldigt sich selbst, während des Überfalls der Geth nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnt sie sich langsam an die Crew und versteht sich sogar mit Kaidan Alenko gut. Citadel right|250px|Ashley bestaunt die spektakuläre AussichtBeim ersten Anflug auf die Citadel zeigt sich Ashley vom Anblick der gewaltigen Raumstation überwältigt. Anderson beschließt, dass das gesamte Squad zum Rat gehen soll, um Shepards Aussagen zu bezeugen. Auf dem Weg zur Audienz befürchtet Ashley deshalb, dass ihr der Rat Fragen stellen könnte. Nachdem Shepard von Anderson beauftragt wurde Beweise gegen Saren zu beschaffen, kann man sie immer wieder um ihre Meinung zu bestimmten Örtlichkeiten auf der Station befragen. So sagt sie, dass ihr die Massenportalstatue gegenüber des Präsidiumturms sehr gefällt, aber generell ist sie misstrauisch, was das Präsidium angeht. Ihr kommt das friedliche Ambiente suspekt vor, es erscheint ihr „zu perfekt, als wollten sie etwas verbergen“. Auch vom Turm des Citadel-Rats lässt sie sich nicht blenden und stellt ihre ausgeprägte Intuition erneut unter Beweis, indem sie anmerkt, dass die Innenarchitektur bestimmt nicht zufällig so strategisch gestaltet wurde, und eine gute Deckung im Falle eines Angriffes erlaubt. In Anbetracht der späteren Ereignisse, sollte sie mit ihrem Gefühl Recht behalten. In den Bezirken gefällt es ihr viel besser. Da ist immer was los, und sie sagt, dass sie gerne mit ihren Schwestern noch einmal herkommen will. Normandy 200px|leftWenn sie nicht im Einsatz ist, verbringt Ashley ihre Zeit im Lager der Normandy mit dem Reinigen und Wartung von Waffen. Wenn man sie anspricht, gibt sie Rückmeldung zur aktuellen Mission oder dem neuesten Klatsch, bevor sie andere Themen anspricht. Shepard lernt mit der Zeit ihren gesunden Menschenverstand zu schätzen und geht gerne zu ihr, um die Missionen nachzubesprechen. So sagt ihr Shepard einmal, dass, wenn er / sie das "Hirn" zu der aktuellen Situation befragen will, dann gehe er / sie zu Alenko. Will Shepard jedoch wissen, was das "Herz" sagt, dann wendet er / sie sich an Ashley. Ashley spricht gerne über ihre Familie und ist an Shepards persönlichem Hintergrund interessiert. Sie ist begeistert davon, dass sie und Shepard während ihrer Ausbildung dieselbe Trainingseinrichtung besucht haben und schwelgt in der Erinnerung, von Gunnery Chief Ellison angebrüllt zu werden. Ashley steht ihren drei Schwestern sehr nahe. In einer Geschichte über die Jüngste, Sarah, macht sie deutlich, dass die Williams-Frauen sehr entschlossen sind und genau wissen, was sie wollen. Ashley ist sehr religiös, aber zögert mit Shepard darüber zu diskutieren, weil sie befürchtet, das Unbehagen anderer zu wecken. Ihr Glaube wird durch ihre Arbeit im Weltraum verstärkt ("Wie kannst du in diese Galaxis sehen, ohne dabei an eine höhere Macht zu glauben?") und ist davon überzeugt, dass Gott mit ihrem dahingeschiedenen Vater ist. Sie kann sein Lieblingsgedicht, Tennyson's Ulysses, immer noch auswendig aufsagen. Shepard behauptet scherzhaft, dass Ashley die letzte Person sei, von der er / sie erwarten würde, Zitate klassischer Literatur zu hören, woraufhin Ashley entrüstet antwortet:'' "Nur weil ich jemandem aus hundert Metern zwischen den Augen treffen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich sensiblen Kram nicht mag! Aber erzählen sie das nicht weiter."'' Zum Jahrestag von Shanxi gesteht sie dem Commander, aus welcher Familie sie stammt. Shepard hat dem bisher keine nähere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wenn ihm / ihr auch aufgefallen ist, dass Ashley von der Allianz bisher nur "Scheißjobs" aufgetragen bekam, obwohl sie eine viel höhere Qualifikation besitzt. Ashley erwidert daraufhin, es gäbe einen Grund für die "Scheißjobs". Bisher ist das noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen und so erfährt er / sie von ihrem Großvater und dessen Rolle bei Shanxi. Shepard erkennt, dass Ashleys Verbissenheit von ihren Bemühungen herrührt, die Ehre ihrer Familie unter allen Umständen wiederherstellen zu wollen. Virmire Auf Virmire stellt sich heraus, dass Saren einen Weg gefunden hat, die Genophage zu heilen und dieser im Begriff ist, eine gewaltige Kroganerarmee zu züchten. Die Salarianer haben einen Plan geschmiedet diese Klonanlage mit einer Atombombe zu zerstören, während Wrex darin eine Gelegenheit sieht, sein Volk zu heilen. Vor der darauffolgenden Konfrontation kann man Ashley die Anweisung geben Wrex zu erschießen, falls er sich Shepard nicht unterordnen sollte. 200px|leftSie meldet sich ebenso wie Alenko freiwillig, um sich Captain Kirrahes Team anzuschließen, als es gilt die die Anlage bewachenden Geth mit einem Ablenkungsteam zu beschäftigen, während Shepard die Klonanlage mit einem Squad infiltriert. Einem der beiden wird Shepard die Aufgabe zuweisen, mit den Salarianern zu gehen, während der andere dafür sorgt, dass die Bombe gezündet wird. Ashley arbeitet gut mit den Salarianern zusammen, wobei sie Respekt vor ihrem Geschick und ihrer Sturheit zeigen. Sobald Shepard am Zielort angelangt ist und von allen Feinden gesäubert hat, wird die Bombe von der Normandy an ihren Bestimmungsort platziert. right|220pxSobald das geschehen ist, meldet Ashley, dass sie unter schwerem Beschuss stünden und Kirrahe ums Leben gekommen ist. Shepard macht sich auf den Weg, um sie da rauszuholen, da Alenko meint, es bräuchte ohnehin ein paar Minuten bis die Bombe bereit ist. Auf dem Weg zu Ashley gerät allerdings auch Alenko in Bedrängnis durch die Geth und er teilt Shepard mit, dass er die Bombe scharfgemacht hat, da die Zerstörung der Anlage oberste Priorität und Shepard sich beeilen soll, Williams da rauszuholen. Die Zeit reicht nicht mehr, um beide zu retten, deshalb muss Shepard die schwere Wahl treffen, Kaidan zu opfern, wenn man Ashleys Leben retten will. Normandy Während der Nachbesprechung äußert sich Ashley wütend über Shepards Entscheidung und sagt, dass Kaidan der bessere Offizier sei und man sie an seiner Stelle hätte zurücklassen sollen. Shepard fragt Ashley daraufhin, wie weit sie gehen würde, um den Namen ihres Großvaters reinzuwaschen. Ashley hat Skrupel, sich den Reapern zu stellen und behauptet, dass die Infanterie - sie - in den kommenden Kämpfen nutzlos sei, aber Shepard überzeugt sie davon, dass man sie brauchen würde. Schließlich reißt sich Ashley am Riemen und ist damit einverstanden, mit der aus verschiedenen Rassen bestehenden Crew der Normandy zusammenzuarbeiten, um Saren aufzuhalten. Romanze Ein männlicher Shepard kann nach den Ereignissen auf Eden Prime eine Beziehung mit Ashley aufbauen, die zu einer Romanze wird. Da Ashley offen ist, hat sie auch keine Scheu davor, Shepard damit zu beharken, dass er eine Anziehungskraft auf einen seiner Soldaten ausübt. Sie behauptet zwar von sich, keine Person großer Worte zu sein, aber ihr Interesse an Poesie helfe ihr, auszudrücken, was sie fühlt. Sollte Shepard parallel zu Ashley auch Gefühle für Liara entwickelt haben, kommt es zu einer Konfrontation zwischen den Dreien, in der sich Shepard für eine der Beiden entscheiden muss. Sollte Shepard dann mit Liara zusammenbleiben wollen, reagiert Ashley ausgesprochen reif. Sie geht gleich wieder zur Tagesordnung über, und bleibt ihm weiter in Freundschaft verbunden ohne dem Commander zu grollen. Als die Normandy vom Rat festgehalten wird, überzeugt Ashley Shepard davon, nicht nachzugeben und beide küssen sich beinahe, werden aber von Joker unterbrochen. Auf dem Weg nach Ilos betritt Ashley Shepards Quartier und sagt, dass Shepard ihr helfen würde, sich nach einer langen Karriere, die von der Allianz behindert wurde, "gut genug" zu fühlen, sodass beide die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Ashley hört nicht auf, sich bei Shepard zu melden und behauptet, sie hätte ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen; wenn er es hören möchte, müsse er allerdings zuvor unbeschadet von Ilos zurückkommen. Mass Effect 2 left|250px Dossier Wird bei ME 2 ein neuer Charakter erstellt, sind die Voreinstellungen bei einem männlichen Shepard automatisch mit Ashley Williams als Überlebende von der Mission auf Virmire. Ein Wiedersehen mit Ashley als weibliche Shepard ist grundsätzlich nur mit einem importierten Charakter möglich, bzw. mit dem DLC Mass Effect: Genesis. Abgesehen vom Prolog gehört Ashley in ME 2 nicht länger zu Shepards Team und hat nur einen kurzen Auftritt während der Mission auf Horizon. Prolog Vorausgesetzt, dass sie nicht auf Virmire gestorben ist, dient Williams Shepard weiterhin auf der SSV Normandy. Während eines Routinestreifzugs wird die Normandy von einem unbekannten Schiff angegriffen und Shepard befiehlt ihr, die restliche Crew zu evakuieren. Als die Normandy zerstört wird, wird Shepard in den Weltraum gesogen und kommt dabei um; eine Tatsache, die Williams sehr schmerzt. Sie bleibt in den nächsten zwei Jahren weiterhin im Dienst der Allianz und erreicht den Rang des "Operations Chief". Zur selben Zeit versucht sie, ihr Leben weiter zu führen. Nach Shepards Wiederherstellung erfährt dieser / diese, vom Unbekannten, dass Ashley Willams immer noch bei der Allianz dient, ihre Akte allerdings eine hohe Geheimhaltungsstufe aufweist. Auf der Citadel kann Shepard David Anderson nach Williams fragen und dieser erzählt, dass sie mittlerweile den Rang eines Operation Chiefs hat. Mehr könne er allerdings aufgrund der Zusammenarbeit Shepards mit Cerberus nicht mitteilen. Horizon Als eine Reihe von Kolonien überfallen und deren Bewohner verschleppt werden, wird von der Allianz zuerst angenommen, dass Cerberus in die Geschehnisse verwickelt ist. Ashley wird darüber informiert, dass Commander Shepard laut Reporten noch lebe und nun für Cerberus arbeite. Aus dem Grund wird sie zur Kolonie Horizon geschickt, um die Verteidigungssysteme zu modernisieren, um diese auf einen erwarteten Angriff durch Cerberus vorzubereiten. Dabei muss sie sich allerlei Feindseligkeiten von Seiten der Kolonisten, die die Allianz nicht bei sich haben will, gefallen lassen. Nur eine der Kolonisten, eine Frau namens Lilith, ist bereit, mit Ashley vorbehaltlos zu kommunizieren. Die Kolonie wird allerdings von den Kollektoren und nicht - wie von der Allianz vermutet - von Cerberus angegriffen, während das Verteidigungsnetzwerk und das Luftabwehrgeschütz noch nicht aktiv ist. Während des Überfalls versucht Ashley die Kolonisten in die Schutzräume zu bringen und wird dabei von einem Seeker-Schwarm angegriffen, der sie lähmt. Commander Shepard und seine / ihre Crew können die Entführung vorzeitig beenden und Ashley erwacht aus der Lähmung. Obwohl sie froh ist, wieder mit Shepard vereint zu sein, ist sie nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Shepard für Cerberus arbeitet und hat das Gefühl, dass der Commander sich der pro-menschlichen Organisation verpflichtet hat und das Gespräch endet frustrierend für beide Seiten. Sollte Ashley auf Virmire gestorben sein, berichtet die Citadel, dass Ashley Williams für ihren Dienst sowohl von der Regierung der Salarianer, als auch der Turianer geehrt wurde. Sie erhielt den salarianischen Silberdolch und turianische Nova-Cluster-Medaillen, was sie zum ersten Menschen machte, der diese Auszeichnungen erhalten hat und wird mit "Ob Mensch oder Alien, wir sind im Grunde alle nur Tiere" zitiert wird. Während der Suche nach dem Wrack der ersten Normandy sieht Shepard Ashley kurzzeitig in einem Flashback. Romanze Wenn Shepard in Mass Effect eine romantische Beziehung mit Ashley angefangen hat, ist ein Bild von Ashley in Shepards Quartier an Bord der Normandy SR-2 zu sehen, was bedeutet, dass er sich weiterhin um sie sorgt. Sie und Shepard teilen eine kurze, emotionale Wiedervereinigung auf Horizon und nach der Mission erhält er von ihr eine E-Mail, in der sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie äußert erneut ihre Gefühle für Shepard und sagt dem Commander: "Bleib einfach nur am Leben... Captain. Ich kann dich kein zweites Mal verlieren." Sollte Shepard sich entscheiden, während der Ereignisse in Mass Effect 2 weiterhin in Ashley zu vertrauen, so starrt er für einige Augenblicke auf ihr Bild und lächelt es an, während er zur Station der Kollektoren reist. Mass Effect 3 Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Präzisionsgewehre *Sturmgewehre Kräfte Dossier Als weibliche Shepard ist ein Wiedersehen mit Ash nur mit einem importierten Charakter möglich, bzw. wenn das Spiel mit dem DLC: Genesis 2 gestartet wird und man darin die entsprechenden Entscheidungen trifft. Bei einem männlichen, neu erstellten Charakter gehört ihr Auftritt automatisch zu den vorgegebenen Einstellungen. Ashley Williams wurde zum Lt. Commander befördert. Erde left|150px|Ashley freut sich, Shepard wiederzusehen.Ashley musste eben vor einem Allianz-Tribunal zu ihren Erfahrungen mit den Reapern aussagen, als Shepard gemeinsam mit David Anderson und Lt. James Vega eintrifft. Sie scheint sich über seinen / ihren unerwarteten Anblick zu freuen. Als die Erde von den Reapern angegriffen wird, gelingt es ihr gemeinsam mit Vega die Normandy zu erreichen und Shepard aus der Kampfzone zu holen, während Anderson sich dazu entschließt die verbliebenen Truppen auf der Erde anzuführen. Mars Shepard wird von Admiral Hackett befohlen, umgehend zum Mars zu fliegen, um dort in den Protheaner-Archiven eine Verteidigung zu finden, Liara T'Soni sei bereits vor Ort. Dort angekommen, stellt man fest, dass die Anlage von Cerberus überfallen worden ist. 200px|right|Ashley fordert Antworten von ShepardAls die das Gebäude erreichen zeigt sich, dass sich die Cerberustruppen auf eine Art und Weise Zugang verschafft haben, die darauf hindeutet, dass ihnen jemand intern dabei geholfen hat. Ashley, dadurch noch mehr in ihrem Misstrauen angefeuert, fordert Antworten von Shepard. Der Commander beharrt darauf, dass er / sie nur solange mit Cerberus zusammengearbeitet hatte, solange es galt, die Kollektoren zu besiegen und den Entführungen durch sie ein Ende zu bereiten. Lt. James Vega bezeugt, dass Shepard ununterbrochen im Gewahrsam der Allianz war und keine Beteiligung von seiner / ihrer Seite aus möglich war. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Liara, die evtl. gute Neuigkeiten hat. Sie erzählt, dass sie in der Tat Baupläne für ein gewaltiges Gerät gefunden hat, das eine riesige Waffe zu sein scheint. Dies dürfte die Antwort sein, was Cerberus hier sucht und sie sehen zu, in das Archiv zu gelangen. ME3Ash_Mars_5.png|Als Ashley den Helm des toten Cerberussoldaten öffnet... ME3Ash_Mars_7.png|... ist sie über die huskänhlichen Implantate erschrocken. ME3Ash_Mars_4.png|... Und sie fragt sich ernsthaft, ob Shepard noch derselbe ist. Im Verlauf der Mission kommt man dahinter, dass eine gewisse Dr. Eva Coré Cerberus Zutritt verschafft hat und ebenfalls hinter den Daten der Baupläne her ist und ein Wettlauf beginnt. Als Cerberus den Zugang zum Archiv gesperrt hat, schlägt Ashley vor, den Kurzwellensender eines toten Cerberussoldaten zu benutzen. Damit könnten sie den Cerberussoldaten im Archiv vorgaukeln, zu ihnen zu gehören, damit sie ihnen von ihrer Seite aus den Zugang öffnen. Liara blickt Ashley, die sich bereits auf die Suche nach einem der Toten macht, nach und macht eine anerkennende Bemerkung über sie. Als Shepard gemeinsam mit Ashley den Helm eines toten Cerberus-Soldaten öffnet, um an dessen Kurzwellensender zu gelangen, entdecken sie, dass dieser mit huskähnlichen Implantaten ausgestattet wurde. Erneut kommt in ihr der Zweifel hoch, ob Shepard noch immer die Person sei, die sie einst gekannt hat und Shepard reagiert empört, als sie ihn / sie mit dem toten Cerberussoldaten vergleicht. Ashley entschuldigt sich, indem sie sagt, sie hätte nur laut gedacht. Sie ist völlig konfus und weiß nicht mehr, was sie von Shepard denken soll. Wenn ihr Shepard daraufhin eindringlich sagt, dass er / sie immer noch der / die Gleiche sei, lächelt sie und sagt: "Danke. Genau das war es, was ich von Ihnen hören wollte." Als man endlich die Daten in der Anlage findet, schaltet sich der Unbekannte ein, der Shepard davon überzeugen will, dass eine Kontrolle der Reaper der aussichtsreichere Weg sei, doch Shepard will nichts davon hören. Während dieses Gespräches umrundet Ashley den Kern der Anlage. Als Liara feststellt, dass sie die Daten des Gerätes nicht abrufen kann, weil das vor Ort blockiert wird, weil sie jemand genau in diesem Moment hochlädt, entdeckt Ashley Dr. Eva Coré. right|250px|Der Mech überwältigt Ashley mühelosDie Frau zerschmettert mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug die Konsole, bei der sie eben noch die Daten hochgeladen hat und flüchtet. Es gelingt Shepard und seinem / ihrem Squad nicht, die Frau rechtzeitig einzuholen. Sie springt in ein wartendes Cerberus-Shuttle, das sofort abhebt. Lt. Vega ist mit dem Allianz-Kodiak zur Stelle und rammt das andere kurzerhand in der Luft, sodass es knapp neben Shepard abstürzt und sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Mitten in dem Inferno wird die Tür des Shuttles aufgetreten und die vermeintliche Dr. Eva Coré entpuppt sich als KI und greift Ashley umgehend an. Der Mech packt sie am Helm und hebt sie mühelos hoch. Bevor er weitere Anstalten macht, nimmt er Kontakt zu dem Unbekannten auf, der anordnet, Ashley zu töten. Der Mech rammt sie mehrmals mit voller Wucht gegen das abgestürzte Shuttle und lässt sie anschließend wie eine zerschmetterte Puppe fallen. Shepard gelingt es dann endlich den Mech, der vom Feuer beschädigt worden war, auszuschalten. Citadel left|150pxAshley wird umgehend in das Huerta Memorial Hospital, das beste Krankenhaus auf der Citadel, gebracht, wo die Ärzte sie gerade noch retten können. Wenn Shepard sich dazu entschließt sofort nach ihr zu sehen, ehe er / sie zum Rat geht, bekommt er / sie eine Unterhaltung zweier Ärzte mit. Diese erwähnen, wie knapp es gewesen war, Ashleys Leben zu retten. Die ebenfalls anwesende Doktor Chakwas erzählt, dass es nur der schnellen Reaktion und Ashleys unglaublich guter Konstitution zu verdanken sei, dass sie überlebt hat. Als Shepard ihr Zimmer betritt, liegt sie im Koma, ungewiss ob und in welcher Verfassung sie wieder aufwachen würde. Shepard bleibt kurz im Zimmer und spricht leise zu ihr, in der Hoffnung, etwas von dem Gesagten würde sie in ihrem tiefen Schlaf erreichen. Shepard, der / die Ashley im Hospital in guten Händen weiß, bricht anschließend auf, um die Ratsvölker zu einer Zusammenarbeit gegen die Reaper zu bewegen. Und tatsächlich, schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit bekommt er / sie ein Lebenszeichen von ihr. E-Mail: Ich? Ein Spectre? Beim nächsten Besuch trifft Shepard unerwartet auf Ratsherr Udina, der Ashley zu einer schnellen Entscheidung drängen will. Ashley erwidert, dass sie noch länger darüber nachdenken müsse und Udina geht. Ash akzeptiert Shepards Aussage, jeglichen Kontakt zu Cerberus abgebrochen zu haben. Aber nun will sie wissen, wo sie stehen, ob auch ihr Kontakt nun zu den abgebrochenen zählt, was Shepard unterschiedlich beantworten kann. Shepard kann an dieser Stelle eine bis jetzt bestehende Romanze beenden und den Status Quo als einen Neubeginn betrachten. Will Shepard, dass die Romanze bestehen bleibt, kann er antworten, dass er sie braucht und ohne sie nicht weitermachen kann. Ash ist von dieser Antwort mehr als angenehm überrascht. left|200pxBevor Shepard geht, hat Ashley in beiden Fällen noch etwas auf dem Herzen; ihre Familie, ihre Mutter und die drei Schwestern, die sie auf der Erde zurückgelassen hat. Sarah, die jüngste, hat einen Soldaten namens Thomas geheiratet, aber er wurde während den Flitterwochen in den Krieg eingezogen. Ashley und Sarah stehen sich sehr nahe und sie hat ihrer Schwester gesagt, dass sie zur Citadel kommen soll, damit sie dort gemeinsam auf Thomas warten. Als Shepard nachfragt, wie sie zu ihrem aktuellen Rang als Lieutenant-Commander gekommen war, antwortet sie, dass wohl der Williams-Fluch endlich nachgelassen hätte. Ashley erholt sich sehr schnell. Sobald Shepard nach der nächsten Mission die neuen E-Mails durchsieht, ist eine weitere von Ashley dabei. E-Mail: Spectre-Status bestätigt ... Citadel Nachdem Shepard vom salarianischen Ratsherren die Nachricht erhalten hat, dass sich dieser mit ihm / ihr in der Citadel zu einem persönlichen Gespräch treffen will, reist Shepard umgehend dorthin und findet die Station im Chaos vor. Zahlreiche Cerberustruppen sind eingetroffen und haben C-Sicherheit überrannt. Während Shepard auf die Suche nach Valern / Esheel und den weiteren Ratsmitgliedern ist, stellt sich heraus, dass der menschliche Ratsherr Donnel Udina gemeinsam mit Cerberus einen Putsch durchführen will. Der Unbekannte hat seinen besten Attentäter geschickt, Kai Leng, um den Rat zu eliminieren. Ashley Williams hat sich mit Udina, und den verbleibenden Ratsherren zurückgezogen, um sie vor Cerberus zu beschützen. Gemeinsam mit Captain Bailey gelingt es Shepard Kai Lengs Anschlag auf den Rat zu unterbrechen und Williams einholen. Allerdings glaubt diese, da sie Kai Leng nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat, dass Shepard der Attentäter ist und richtet ihre Waffe auf ihn / sie. Zuerst will sie Shepard nicht glauben, da der Commander in Mass Effect 2 mit Cerberus zusammengearbeitet hat. Als abtrünniger Spieler kann man Ashley erschießen und Shepard erschießt anschließend Udina. Als vorbildlicher Spieler klärt sich nach einem Dialog auf, dass Udina in den Putschversuch von Cerberus involviert ist. Ashley erschießt Donnel Udina, als dieser die Asari-Ratsherrin mit einer Waffe bedroht. Alternativ kann auch Commander Shepard den Schuss abgeben. Nach dem Putschversuch kann man entscheiden, ob Ashley sich wieder Commander Shepards Crew auf der Normandy anschließt oder Admiral Steven Hackett beim Tiegel hilft. Sollte man jedoch Ashley nach der Einlieferung ins Huerta Krankenhaus nicht mehr besuchen bzw. mit ihr reden so wird Sie das Angebot ausschlagen und am Tiegel arbeiten. Wird Ashley kein Crewmitglied, steht sie als Kriegsaktivposten zur Verfügung. Romanze Sofern man im ersten Teil eine Romanze mit Ashley hatte, kann man sie im dritten Teil fortsetzen: Nachdem Ashley im Huerta-Krankenhaus wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, kann man sie abermals besuchen. In dem Gespräch fragt sie, wie es um die Beziehung steht, die man damals begonnen hat. Jetzt kann Shepard ihr versichern, dass er immer noch interessiert ist. Hatte man zwischenzeitlich eine Romanze mit einer anderen Person, wird sie das kommentieren, aber nicht als Problem sehen. Nach Priorität: Die Citadel II kann man Ashley im Präsidiumunterhaus treffen. Sie sitzt an einem Tisch des Cafés. In dem Gespräch erzählt sie einige persönliche Dinge über ihre Kindheit. Shepard kann ihr nun sagen, dass sie ihn ablenkt. Ashley reagiert darauf mit einem süffisanten Kommentar und die beiden küssen sich. Während Mass Effect 3: Citadel ist es dann Ashley, die nach dem Anschlag im Restaurant Kontakt mit Shepard aufnimmt. Die feste Beziehung mit Shepard zieht sich durch den gesamten Content, besonders dann, wenn Shepard Ashley mit auf die Infiltrationsmission ins Casino nimmt. Auch das Treffen bzw. Kampftrinken in der Silvercoast Bar trägt der Beziehung Rechnung. Nach der Party in Andersons Apartment wacht Ashley in Shepards Armen auf. Wenn der Angriff auf die Basis des Unbekannten startet, ist noch einmal eine Zwischensequenz zu sehen, in der Ashley in Shepards Kabine kommt. Sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen und versichern sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe. Bevor es in die letzte Schlacht geht, kann Shepard vor dem provisorischen Kommandoposten noch einmal mit Ashley sprechen. Dieses Gespräch weicht durch sein Ende von dem normalen Dialog ab: Statt eines ermutigenden Spruchs zitiert Shepard einen Gedichtauszug von Tennyson und die beiden küssen sich ein letztes Mal. Trivia *Laut Biowares offiziellen Daten ist Ashleys militärischer Dienstcode B4 und ihre Blutgruppe ist B-Positiv. Sie wurde mit genetischen Verbesserungen ausgerüstet, zu denen die In-Utero Vision Korrektur (mütterlich vererbte Veranlagung zur Kurzsichtigkeit) und ein Klasse-B Infanterie-Verbesserungspaket der Allianz gehören. *Ashley ist einer der "Aushängecharaktere" aus Mass Effect und erscheint wie Garrus häufig auf Promo-Artworks. Beide begleiten Shepard außerdem in den meisten Demovideos, wie der Mission auf Caleston, auf der Ash sich mit Garrus stritt. Als er sagt, dass sie den Missionserfolg nicht gefährden könnten, um eine Gruppe menschlicher Minenarbeiter zu retten, die durch den Gethangriff eingekesselt wurden, behauptet Ashley, dass er sie retten würde, wenn es sich bei ihnen um Turianer handeln würde. *Ashley hat denselben Namen wie ein Charakter aus Bruce Campells "Tanz der Teufel"- und "Armee der Finsternis"-Reihe. Wenn Ashley auf Virmire im Team ist, dann enthält eine ihrer Gesprächsantworten einen Verweis darauf, Sachen mit ihrem "Boomstick" abzuschießen. *Ashley sollte ursprünglich Robert Heinleins "Cool Green Hills of Earth" rezitieren. Als die Zeit zur komplizierten Erwerbung der Rechte davonlief, verwendete man stattdessen Tennysons "Odysseus", welches unter gemeinfreier Lizenz steht. Die erste und die zweite Strophe wurden verwendet, als sie mit ihrem Vater diskutierte, die vierte und letzte Strophe wird auf dem Weg nach Ilos rezitiert. *Ashleys zweiter Name "Madeline" ist ein weiterer Verweis ihres Poesie-liebhabenden Vaters an Tennyson. *Kimberley Brooks, die Ashley Williams synchronisierte, synchronisierte ebenfalls den Charakter Lanaya in Biowares Spiel Dragon Age: Origins. *Offenbar stellte Ashley ursprünglich sowohl eine Romanze für einen männlichen, als auch eine weibliche Shepard dar. *Wie alle Squadmitglieder hat Ashley einige besondere Dialoge, die an verschiedenen Orten, während Missionsbesprechungen oder bei der Wahl bestimmter Squadmitglieder zum Einsatz kommen. *Gunny Ellison und seine Vorliebe für eine raffinierte Wortwahl sind eine Hommage an den Autor Harlan Ellison. *Der "James", der in Ashleys Email erwähnt wird, ist tatsächlich ein technischer Designer von Bioware, der an dem Tag, an sie geschrieben wurde, an Austin Studio überwiesen wurde. *In Mass Effect 3 erfährt man, dass Ashley ihre Mutter und drei Schwestern auf der Erde zurücklassen musste. *Ashleys Aussehen wurde von Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 zu Mass Effect 3 verändert. Unter anderem wurde ihr Gesicht leicht abgeändert und ihre Brustgröße, wie auch Liaras, vergrößert. *Es gibt einen walisischen Fußballspieler mit Namen Ashley Williams. *Eine amerikanische Schauspielerin trägt ebenfalls den Namen Ashley Williams. Squadmitglieder en:Ashley Williams es:Ashley Williams fr:Ashley Williams pl:Ashley Williams ru:Эшли Уильямс Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kriegsaktivposten Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Foundation) Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2019)